thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Lyos Entarys
Lyos is the commander of the Black Wyverns, an Essosi sellsword company. History Born in 258 AA to Haeron Entarys, Lord of a minor Volantine House, Lyos grew up witnessing the fall of Nobles into commoners. House Entarys had acquired a large amounts of debts during the Century of Blood and Lyos’ Father planned to restore their statue in a gamble. Haeron risked half of their coin on a exploration mission south to Sothoryos. A Qarthi merchant, supposedly a representative of the Thirteen, promised an almost immediate return on their investment within six moons. “Even the Triarch will be jealous of your wealth, My Lord. The Great Emperors of Yi Ti will follow in your footsteps and all will hear of the name Entarys. The Spice must flow, my Lord, and I can think of no better time for investment.” Half a year later, no great treasure fleet returned from the South. Haeron’s next great scheme was to sell his manse to pay of his debts, leave his wife and use the remainder of his money to buy a large stake in the Black Wyverns. At the time, the Black Wyverns were one of the largest companies in Volantis, fielding over 4,000 men at it’s height. By the time Lyos was 10, Haeron had managed to show his abilities and was promoted to Lieutenant and Commander of the Vanguard, with his son as his page. By his 16th Nameday his father was the Commander of the Black Wyverns and had accepted a lucrative contract with Volantis. Their annexation of Essaria needed sellswords to lead the charge, and the Black Wyverns were up to the challenge. The conquest of Essaria was mostly bloodless for the Wyverns, taking the Eastern Gate by surprise during the night and opening the gates to the invading armies. His father, anxious to secure the riches of the city from the other Sellswords ordered the city sacked and for all the wealth to be brought to his headquarters, the freshly constructed barracks. “See Lyos, we were simply looking in the wrong place for our wealth. The Targaryens were slswords for generations, but look at them now. Today will be the beginning of our legacy.” For two years the Black Wyverns occupied Essaria in the name of Volantis until one day scouts reported a Sarnori horde approaching the city, shaking the earth as they marched like the ancient Ghiscari Legions. Haeron was not concerned, “Our walls are thick and our granaries are full. Let the upstart scum bash themselves against our walls to remind them who is the true heir to Valyria.” Haeron was not concerned when news of dissent amongst the populace reached him, nor when the slaves and freedmen began arming themselves. He was unconcerned until the Gates were thrown open and he found himself trapped in the barracks. Of the 4,000 men men who entered Essaria, just over 50 escaped the slaughter in the streets and barracks of Essaria. With the paymaster, chiefs, lieutenants, sergeants, captains and commanders dead, the sellswords of the Black Wyvern still demanded payment and knew that Volantis would not offer compensation for their failures, so they turned to the only man left in the company with any reasonable amount of money. On his 18th nameday, Lyos Entarys was forcibly promoted to Captain of the Black Wyverns ad immediately placed in debt to pay for the damages caused by his father on the sellsword company. Any wealth remaining to his house was gone and Lyos was as shackled to his position as much as any slave to their master. For a decade, Lyos slaved away as Captain of the Black Wyverns under the threat of death or payment on his debt,turning to drinking to help him deal with the stress. The company's reputation was near tarnished after the debacle at Essaria, being reduced to convoy escort or raiding rather than their former glory as conquering heroes.Over the years, Lyos had to learn to command through experience, any major failure would lead to his death by one of the Sellswords he owed a debt to, and in more than one occasion he had to convince his company not to hang him on the nearest try and go loot and pillage to pay their own debts or duel some foolhardy commoner who wished to takeover what was his. Finally in 286 AA, all debts owed to members of the Black Wyverns and their families were paid and Lyos could finally really look at his life and situation. His father had at least managed to give him enough of an education to pass for a noble and the name Entarys still was remembered. Perhaps he could have built a name for himself based off of trade, like the rich magisters in the Free Cities, but that wasn’t him. One night when he was particularly deep in his cups, he had a revelation. War was all he had ever known and so war would be his trade. Maybe it was the wine talking or an act of the gods, but Lyos swore the Black Wyverns would return to their former glory and to fulfill his father’s dream of restoring his House to wealth and prestige. Finally, after a long period of peace between the major factions, the drums of war are beating in Volantis and from war is forged glory. Category:Essosi Category:Volantene Category:Sellsword